A multimedia conferencing system typically allows multiple participants to communicate and share different types of media content in a collaborative and real-time meeting over a network. The multimedia conferencing system may display different types of media content using various graphical user interface (GUI) windows or views. For example, one GUI view might include video images of participants, another GUI view might include presentation slides, yet another GUI view might include text messages between participants, and so forth. In this manner various geographically disparate participants may interact and communicate information in a virtual meeting environment similar to a physical meeting environment where all the participants are within one room.
In a virtual meeting environment, however, it may become difficult to manage communications resources for the various participants of a meeting. For example, if a participant has a degraded audio connection, it may be difficult for the other participants to discern speech from the participant using the degraded connection. Furthermore, the degraded audio connection may produce static, feedback, echo, noise and other undesirable audio features for all the participants to hear. Typically, conventional systems force the participant to terminate the degraded audio connection, and leave it to the participant to attempt to join the virtual meeting environment using a different audio connection. This may be undesirable or infeasible. Techniques directed to improving techniques to manage communications resources in a virtual meeting environment may enhance user experience and convenience.